


Graveyard Shift

by the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle/pseuds/the_Chuck_Thunderbuckle
Summary: he hated the graveyard shift. Patch was a small town. Small enough that if you blinked, you'd miss it. Nothing but farms and small businesses. Hell, her graduating class consisted of less than two hundred people. The was no need for a twenty-four hour convenience store, but her dad insisted and he did pay her for sitting on her ass, so she couldn't complain. BumbleBY two-shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little idea I had while bored at work. Using one of my favorite settings. The small town, late night, convenience store.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Yang leaned against the counter flipping through one of the magazines from the rack, munching on a bag of potato chips she was too lazy to pay for. She looked out the window of the convenience store she worked at, out into the dark of cold January night. She hated the graveyard shift. Patch was a small town. Small enough that if you blinked, you'd miss it. Nothing but farms and small businesses. Hell, her graduating class consisted of less than two hundred people. The was no need for a twenty-four hour convenience store, but her dad insisted and he did pay her for sitting on her ass, so she couldn't complain.

She looked at the clock, seeing it was only about half past one AM. The blonde let out a sigh resting her head on the countertop. She was gonna need more coffee. She leaned back up, walking over the coffee pot. Filling the filter and pressing a few buttons and it was getting ready to brew.

She could feel her eyelids growing heavy as the soft rock of Lynryd Skynyrd played through the radio. It was like one of those cheesy movie settings almost. Yang let out a soft chuckle as the thought crossed her mind. She watched as the dark liquid began to drain from the nozzle. Breathing in, the scent of the warm beverage already making her feel more awake.

Yang rolled up the sleeves of her flannel button down, walking over and grabbing a styrofoam from the dispenser. Yawning as she pours herself a cup, cursing to herself as she some coffee splashes up and over the rim over her cup, making on her white undershirt. She lets out a sigh, grabbing some napkins and dabbing at the wet spots, noticing the the light brown stain left over causing her to grumble.

She was almost surprised when the head the bell on the door chime. The cold, winter air coming in and cutting right through the warm air, sending a quick chill down Yang's spine. "Be right there," she walks out as she finished up what she was doing. It was probably one of the drunkards coming in for more beer or a pack of smokes. That was her usual clientele at this time of night, if any.

When Yang made it back over to the counter, she was stunned to find it wasn't one of the drunk townsfolk, but instead a beautiful black haired girl, about her own age. The girl almost made Yang drop her coffee she was that beautiful. The blonde looked her up and down. Eyes scanning her body carefully, soaking in the details.

Yang shook her head quickly to bring her back to reality. "Uh um, hey." she walked back behind the counter. "What can I do for you?" she asked, noticing the black haired girl scanning her over. This causing Yang to smirk to herself.

"Right oh," the girl began snapping back to her reality. Her voice causing Yang to melt. She was without a doubt the prettiest girl the blonde had ever laid her eyes on. Well maybe not the prettiest, but easily she was well up there. Yang could easily get lost in those amber eyes. "Um, so I'm on my way to up to Mackinaw City and well I ran into a bad accident and it forced me off my usual route. Would you possible know how to get to US 127 from here?"

Yang smiled. Happy to help. "Oh, yeah. You just have to head over to Falmouth, south from her and turn east onto it. Follow it around and back up to Houghton Lake and you'll be back on route." the blonde lets out a small laugh. "Its pretty stupid, I know."

The black haired girl nods, with a roll over her eyes. "You're telling me. Why the hell do you have to hop off 131 and take an hour route over the 127 just to get up to that stupid bridge?"

Yang shrugs. "Because Michigan. That's why."

The girl gives a small giggle. "Yeah. So uh, do you mind if I grab a few things for the road?"

"Not at all. In fact take your time." With that, the girl went to perusing the shelves, grabbing a few things as she went. Yang watching as she moved along the aisles. Wanting to make conversation with the girl, decided to ask a few questions. "So, why ya heading up to the U.P.?"

Without looking back up she answered Yang's question. "I go to college up in Marquette. Went back home for winter break. Have to get back somehow."

"Yeesh," Yang began as she wrinkled her nose. "Seems like a far ways for in-state schooling. Where you from? The Grand Rapids area or something? Why not go to one of the ones down there?"

Yang watched as the girl continues to wade the shelves of the small store. "I like the area. Marquette and Lake Superior are really pretty."

Yang nodded, able to understand. She had grandparents up in Marquette so she knew how nice it was. "Well then, you still have a ways to go. You should take some coffee. It was just brewed fresh by your's truly," the blonde said with a cheeky smile.

She almost felt her heart stop when the girl looked up to her with a smile gracing her lips. "Well if that's the case then sure. Why not?" they way she said it causing her lips to part slightly.

Soon, with a cup of coffee in hand, the girl came to the counter with some snacks and a few energy drinks. Yang begin to punch the corresponding numbers into the register to bring the items up. The girl pulling out a debit card and handing to to Yang. The blonde looked on back for the signature, seeing "see ID" was written in it's place. "Can I see your ID or something." the girl already having it ready and handing it to Yang. She read the name on the cards, seeing they both matched to be Blake Belladonna. She swiped the card, handing it back to Blake with a receipt and a pen for her to sign. "And you're all set to go, Blake. Have a safe trip. Watch for ice."

Blake smiled to Yang, signing it and gathering her items. "Thanks. You were some help and the conversation was nice after the lonely drive. Maybe I'll stop in again sometime."

Her saying that caused Yang to smile. "Yeah. I think that'd be cool. Have a good one."

"You too." and with that, Blake left the store. The chilly winter air once again invading the store as she walked out the door.

Yang watched as her car pulled away. The tail lights gradually fading as she got further away. Yang let out a small sigh. Maybe the graveyard shift isn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Yang had been in Marquette for a few days now. It was her grandfather's eighty fifth birthday in a few days and her dad insisted they close the store for a few days to go up and celebrate it with her grandparents. Yang was not opposed to the idea in the slightest. In fact she perked up a bit when she heard the news. It meant a very slight chance she might get to see that girl, Blake, again.

Now it had been a few months since that January night and to say that girl left an impression on Yang would be a grave understatement. In fact, as strange as it may sound, Yang would swear she felt that click when she was talking to Blake. Hanging on her every word as if they would be the last the blonde heard from her. Who knows, maybe they actually were the last Yang would ever hear from her.

That thought caused the blonde to sigh as she put her truck in park, turning it off. The sound if the light rain tapping on the metal roof now able to be heard. She had finally been giving some time to go out and get some fresh air. So naturally she took this time to go to the local Wal-Mart and buy some things to keep her entertained while stuck at her grandparents. She got out of the vehicle, locking it as the brisk May air nipped at her cheeks. She flipped the hood of her sweatshirt up, stuffing her hands in the front pockets as she walked away from her truck.

She was assaulted by a comforting wave of heat as she walked through the automatic doors and into the building. She didn't bother grabbing a cart of a basket, knowing she didn't plan to get to much. Maybe just a few movies out of the five dollar bin. Her wet shoes squeaked a few times as she walked across the linoleum floors. She let out a small Yawn as she made her way back to the electronics section.

As she began to sift through the movie bins, her mind wandered back to Blake. She could still remember the details of the girls face. The way her hair perfectly framed it. The small beauty mark she had on her right cheek. Yang smiled as she thought of the girl again. This was becoming a very common occurrence. The problem Yang was having was that if she did try and actively find Blake, how the hell would she pick her out of a crowd? Black hair was kinda a common thing.

She let out yet another sigh as she finally picked out a few movies. Enough to keep her entertained for the next few days when not spending time with her grandparents or sister. She turned on her heel, and began to walk back. She realized she still had plenty of time before she had to get back though, so the blonde decided to continue to look around for a bit.

There wasn't much interesting. It was a Wal-Mart. A lot of clothing sporting Northern Michigan University emblem. It wasn't until,she was walking past the book section that she stopped dead in her tracks after catching something out of her peripheral vision. She backed up an aisle, looking down it. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl standing there. Blake. Standing there with her nose stuck in a book. "Well that was easier than I thought," Yang thought with a small eye roll.

She bit her lip as she thought about if it would be weird or not to approach. Letting out a sigh, she decided it would be now or never. The odds of running into her again would be slim to none. Walking up, Yang decided she would wing it and see how it played out. "Hey. Blake, right?" she said casually as she walked up to the girl.

Blake looked up as her name was called, looking over to Yang. She smiled as she noticed the blonde, causing Yang's heart to flutter. "Hey, you're that girl from that store just east of Cadillac, right?" she asked, tucking the book under her arm.

"Oh shit. Right" Yang said with a small laugh. "I never gave you my name." she holds out her hand to Blake, offering the girl a big smile. "I'm Yang."

Blake takes her hand, shaking it, returning the smile. "It's nice to see you. What are you doing up here?"

The blonde shrugs. "Up here to visit my grandpa for his birthday. I swear every time I come up here, it's raining."

Blake nods. "If it's not snowing, it's raining. If it's not raining, it's grey. That's the way it goes."

Yang lets out a giggle. Slipping her hand back into her pocket. "But I mean, it has it's days. I spent a summer up here with my little sister when I was like eleven. It was nice."

"I actually really like it up here," the girl began, still smiling. "I like rainy days. I'm weird like that." Yang nodded as the girl talked. "It's weird to see you honestly. After you didn't call, I thought you must have forgotten about me."

This caught Yang's attention, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, wait. What?"

She giggled at Yang's dumbfounded expression. "I left you my number. On the back of the receipt."

Yang thought back to the night, remembering seeing Blake flip the receipt over for a moment while she was busy writing some stuff down for inventory. She let out another sigh, her shoulders slumping. "I'm and idiot. I never looked on the back."

Blake giggled again. "Well maybe I should've just written it on the bottom, and tried not to be discreet about it."

She ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Yeah. It also like two AM or something. I was pretty tired."

Blake nods her head, still smiling. "Right, right. Sorry about that, my mistake."

"You're fine, Blake. I'm the moron who didn't check the back." she said, shoulders still slumped. Yang quickly perked back up. "Then let's try this again," Yang began as she started to dig through her pockets, pulling her phone out and handing it to Blake. "Wanna put your number in there? I'll call ya tonight. We can make plans"

This caused Blake to raise an eyebrow as she made her a contact in Yang's phone. "Plans?"

Yang was handed her phone back. "For a date," she explained as she slipped her phone back in her rear pocket. "I'm gonna be here for like five more days."

Blake smiled. "I'd like that."

"Then it's settled. I'll call you later tonight." she offered Blake yet another large smile. "But for now, I gotta go. Dad expects me there for dinner. Talk to ya then."

With that, Yang turned to leave, Blake watching her as she go. "Talk to ya then, Yang."


End file.
